Eternal Flame
by Yuzu
Summary: Subtitled; 'Desires Entwitted'. Genuivere and Draco... [sequel to Desires of Fire and Desires of Ice]


_To Cathrine, for being a great friend,  
To Yan, for showing me there's a world on the net,  
To Siri, for introducing me to Harry Potter and  
To Aoshi-sama and Enishi, whom I just love._

Eternal Flame _______________________________________________________________________________________

They broke apart. They were both panting slightly. Ginny looked into his eyes of cold steely grey. He looked back into her warm chocolate brown ones.  
'You sure are a fiery weasel.' He chuckled. Ginny blushed. Then he turned serious. 'But you're my fiery weasel.' He said and kissed her again.  
'Mou! Who said I was a belonging?' She murmured against his lips, using one of Misako's words of frustration. He drew back. 'I rarely see myself as an object.' Draco grinned at her.  
'Let's just say you're the object of my affection, then.' He said, kissing her forhead.  
'I'm not a little child, you know. So don't treat me like one!' She said, patting his head.  
'Hey!' Draco said, sounding mad, but she could see it in his eyes. They weren't so cold anymore. 'I'm not one either.'  
'You surely act like one. But would you please get off me? What if someone comes?' She pushed him off her. He got up and helped her.  
'Yeah, I wouldn't put it past Weasley to beat the crap out of me for laying my hands on you.' She paled. He looked concerned at her. 'Genuivere? Is something wrong?' She barely noted that he used her full name.  
'Ron.' She said simply, and he heard it too. Potter, Weasley and Granger's voices came drifting through the corridor.  
'Come on!' Draco pulled her into a classroom nearby, half closing the door. They heard Harry, Hermione and Ron walking past, chatting cheerfully. Ginny caught her breath.  
'That was close. Malfoy, I have to go. We can't be seen together.' And before he could object she'd opened the door and walked out on him.

_Close your eyes,  
Give me your hand, darling,  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning an eternal flame?_

'Malfoy, I-'  
'Draco.' He interrupted. 'What?' She looked confused.  
'Call me Draco.' Smiling, she went on. '_Draco,_ I... We... How...' She couldn't find the right words. Turning away from him, she closed her eyes to gain confidence. Not opening them, she said: 'How is this going to work?' A hand on her shoulder, turning her around. Soft lips on hers.  
'We'll make it work.' He deepened the kiss, but she pulled away. Brown met grey. 'How?' His eyes looked hurt. She couldn't stand it. 'How?' She repeated.  
'Easy. Not telling anyone.' Then his facial expression changed. 'You haven't told anyone, have you?'  
'No, but-' He placed his finger on her lips.  
'No buts. No turning around. No turning away. We will make it work. How can it not work?' He smiled at her. Somehow, his rare smiles always made her smile and he couldn't resist her smiles. They kissed.  
_Affection. Love. To feel. Did I ever feel before? Before her?_  
'I adore you.'

_I believe  
It's meant to be, darling  
I watch you even when you're sleeping  
You belong to me  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?_

_Am I ready for this?_ Heaty kisses filled with affection, love and lust. Sensational feelings awoken by him.  
_Am I ready for this?_ He could feel. Affection, love and lust awoken by her. No turning back. For both of them.

_Clothes do come off easily._ Her face was framed by red hair, her breath rytmic and heavy. Considering their previous activities, not that surprising. He watched her sleep for some time, enoying every moment.  
Before closing his eyes himself, he murmur silently: _'I love you.'_

_Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
Then come and ease the pain  
I don't wanna lose this feeling_

'I love you.' _Love is a strong word. But not strong enough for my feelings._  
'You do?' Puzzled eyes. Not believing their ears.  
'I do. What is there not to love about you, Draco?' Puzzled eyes turns into dark holes.  
'I whole lot. I can tell you that. Do you want the list?' Ginny placed her head on her arm, the blanket falling off her shoulder. White creamy flesh. Not worthy of him. He'd done so many horrible things. So much pain he'd caused. Even her. But still, she loved him.  
'Would you tell me if I asked?' Sincere eyes. Eyes begging for answers.  
'Yes.' Pleased, she laid her head on his chest. 'Then I won't ask.'  
Mixed feelings that was his. He hated her, he was taught to. But he loved her, his own decision.

_Say my name  
Sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely  
Then come and ease the pain  
I don't wanna lose this feeling_

'We have to tell them sometime.' He brushed away a strand of hair from her face. 'I know. But why now? Now that everything is perfect?' She smiled at him.  
'Perfect isn't good. We have to tell them.' She kissed him light on the lips. 'Can we wait? Just some time?'  
'Sure.' She said, hugging him. 'We can wait. But not for long. the longer we wait, the harder it will become.'  
'I hate it when you're right.'  
'I love it when I'm right, but not in this case.' She watched him get up and wrap a silk blanket around his hips. She followed suit. 'I love you. That's why I have to ask you.' She put her hand on his shoulder, letting him breath again. 'Genuivere?'  
'Yes?'  
'I know we're young and I know we'll probably never go through with it, but-' He paused.  
'Yes?'  
'Will you marry me?'

_I believe  
It's meant to be, darling  
I watch you even when you're sleeping  
You belong to me  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?_

'Will you marry me?' Words from a far away place, but she heard them.  
'Yes, I will.' He didn't reply. They just stood in the empty classroom, staring out the window. The Stars.  
'Thank you.' His head bending down, he uttered his words. 'Genuivere? I love you.'  
'Draco? I love you too. I always will.'  
'I have a ring.' Slowly, he took the ring. A serpent entwitted with a lion.  
_As Fire and Ice, we belong.  
Genuivere & Draco_  
He placed it on her finger. 'It's beautiful.'

_Close your eyes  
Give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand?  
Do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning an eternal flame?_

Moonlight. Through a corridor. A classroom. Two people sitting together. No words. Just silence. It's peaceful.  
But peace turns into war. War is destructing. War leads to grief. Even before time there was war. Between light and dark. Every object has it's own alter-ego. White and Black. Night and Day. Dreams and Reality. The four elements are opponents. Wind and Earth. Fire and Ice. They can never survive together. Not entwitted. There are always ways to have some time together, but a lifetime? No.  
Two people from different worlds sitting together. They are like Earth and Wind. Like White and Black, Night and Day, Dreams and Reality. They are like Fire and Ice. Can not survive together, but drawn to eachother. By a power no one can see. There is no name for such a power. It's just there.  
You can't control your heart, but you can control your actions. Maybe that's what's wrong with the world.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Disclaimer&Author's Note: I still own shit. The song, _Eternal Flame_ belongs to B. Steinberg, T. Kelly and S. Hoffs. Anything else you might recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling.

God, that was cheesy.... Anyway, I would really like it if you reviewed, but no pressure. I don't believe in writing; 'Review, or I'll send Dizzy Spears after you!'... Who am I kidding? Review, or I'll send Dizzy Spears after you!

Thanks to: w&w_law, Portia, piroutte, Laurel, Cherry, *Altra*, TicTac, spy_angel, Niffler, T.K., Hermione Malfoy, Amanda "Scary Girl" Mancini, strarsprite, Melissa Malfoy, kmk, Mary Potter, Fruit Punch and Quiche who all reviewed Desires of Fire and Desires of Ice!


End file.
